


Один застрявший лифт

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Trapped In Elevator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: О том, как полезно работать по выходным.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 8





	Один застрявший лифт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two-Part Prompts Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739143) by [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore). 



По выходным в офисе Тору всегда становилось немного не по себе. Совсем чуть-чуть. Было странно проходить по тихим и безлюдным коридорам, пускай чаще всего в здании всё равно кто-то был, даже в выходной. На пятьдесят этажей обязательно находился тот, кто тоже решил, что поработать воскресным утром — прекрасная идея, или просто что-то забыл на своём рабочем месте.

Сегодня же в здании было гнетуще тихо, и Тору постоянно чудилось, что кто-то на него смотрит. От этого к концу дня он совсем извёлся. В итоге он всё-таки завершил свой чрезвычайно важный проект, который — естественно — просто кровь из носу надо было сдать утром в понедельник, и теперь ждал лифт, постоянно оглядываясь. Лифт остановился с неожиданно громким «дзинь», заставив сердце и без того нервного Тора ухнуть в пятки.

Потом Тор увидел, кто был в лифте, и сердце снова пустилось вскачь.

А был там его неопознанный любовный интерес, как того окрестила коллега Тора Брунгильда. Вместо привычного костюма с галстуком, возмутительно идеально подчеркивавшего фигуру, сегодня он был одет в мягкие штаны, кеды и слишком большой свитер, а тёмные волосы убрал назад, завязав в небрежный узел.

Тор изо всех сил постарался не растечься счастливой лужицей прямо там, на полу.

— Привет, — выдавил он.

— Здравствуй, — отозвался неопознанный любовный интерес.

Двери лифта, проявляя чудовищное безразличие к столь важному разговору, начали закрываться. В последний момент Тор отмер и метнулся вперёд, залетев внутрь в последнюю секунду. И поскольку Н.Л.И. явно был чудесным во всех отношениях, добрым, щедрым, замечательным человеком, он проигнорировал его неловкое бормотание и нажал кнопку «закрыть двери».

Несколько этажей они проехали молча. Тор был слишком ошеломлён внезапной близостью своей пассии, но потом решил, что стоит сказать хоть что-нибудь. Обычно по утрам с ними в лифте ехало ещё несколько человек, и Тор мог только разглядывать Н.Л.И. поверх голов коллег и каждый раз печально вздыхать, когда лифт высаживал его самого на тридцать седьмом этаже и увозил высокий, темноволосый и до невозможности красивый предмет его воздыханий куда-то дальше. Тор знал: вот он, его шанс, но, прежде чем успел подумать о том, как лучше завязать разговор, его опередили.

— Ты подстригся.

Он заметил!

Хотя, если честно, не заметить было сложно. Перемена была слишком разительной, и любой, кто видел Тора более-менее часто, с лёгкостью мог обратить внимание. Тор осознал это и опечалился.

— Я проспорил, — вздохнул он, ероша волосы. Новая стрижка ему не нравилась, он не привык к коротким волосам и уже решил отращивать снова.

— Тебе идёт.

…когда придёт домой, первым делом запишется на стрижку.

Тор умудрился проговорить «спасибо» и даже не запнуться.

— Кстати, я Тор, — успел добавить он, и в этот момент погас свет. Лифт заскрежетал и остановился.

— Ну что ж, Тор, — задумчиво произнёс в полной темноте Н.Л.И. — Ты механикой чисто случайно не увлекаешься?

***

Аварийная служба сообщила, что целый квартал остался без электричества; к сожалению, быстро устранить неполадки не получится, и какое-то время им придётся просидеть в лифте.

Спустя четыре часа Тор знал, что объект его воздыханий зовут Локи.

А ещё он понял, что влюбился.

Не просто запал на внешность, не просто воспылал внезапной страстью (хотя и этого тоже хватало), а именно влюбился, по старинке, безоговорочно и по уши. Со скуки они уже стали планировать, как проведут всю оставшуюся жизнь вдвоём в этом самом лифте, и для Тора такие разговоры были особо изысканной пыткой.

А когда Локи как ни в чём не бывало бросил, что ещё пару дней взаперти, и они неизбежно предадутся страсти, словно это было вполне естественным следующим шагом, Тор чуть не подавился разделённым на двоих протеиновым батончиком, который ранее нашёл в рюкзаке.

— Локи Одинсон? Нет, как-то не звучит. Я, пожалуй, оставлю свою фамилию, — приглушённого аварийного освещения было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Локи улыбается. Его явно совершенно не напрягало, что Тор в ответ смотрел на него глазами влюблённого идиота.

— Тогда пусть будет Тор Лафейсон, — предложил он, и Локи задумчиво поджал губы.

— Мне нравится, — отозвался он.

И тут вдруг неожиданно включился свет, почти ослепив их обоих. Лифт застонал и тронулся с места. Тору пришлось напомнить себе, что их сейчас отсюда вытащат, и это вроде как хорошо, а ощущение руки Локи в его руке, когда он помог тому подняться на ноги, вполне тянуло на утешительный приз. Насколько вообще утешительные призы хоть кого-нибудь когда-нибудь утешали.

— Мы даже не успели обсудить свадебное меню, — вздохнул Локи, когда двери лифта открылись.

Пришлось раз шесть повторить спасателям, что с ними всё в порядке, чтобы их наконец отпустили с миром. Они прошли вместе несколько кварталов, затем Локи махнул рукой на уходящую в сторону улицу и сообщил, что ему туда.

— Спасибо, что составил мне компанию, — сказал он и хитро добавил: — Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор.

Тор широко улыбнулся.

— Всегда рад.

Они замолкли, глядя друг на друга.

— Тогда пока, ещё увидимся, — произнёс было Локи, и Тор запаниковал.

— Не хочется тебя отпускать, — выпалил он и, глядя, как округляются у Локи глаза, попытался сгладить неловкость: — То есть, я хотел сказать… это как-то неправильно, я только решил, что мы вместе встретим нашу старость.

Собственный смех получился очень неестественным и натянутым, но только Тор решил, что навсегда упустил свой шанс, как Локи пожал плечами, подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Это было всего лишь быстрое и лёгкое прикосновение губ к губам, но Тор ошеломлённо замер.

Локи взял его за руку и потянул за собой.

— Тогда не отпускай.

***

На следующее утро Локи незаметно сжал его пальцы, когда лифт остановился на тридцать седьмом этаже, и Тор улыбнулся ему в ответ, прежде чем выйти. Локи снова был в своём идеально подогнанном костюме, и Тор залюбовался им — а ещё больше засосом на шее, не особо скрытым воротничком.


End file.
